L'amour engendre l'amour ou des problèmes ?
by Jindri
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après une nuit mouvementée entre Zoro et Sanji ? Ne cherchez pas la logique, il n'y en a pas. Petit délire yaoi sur Zoro et Sanji. Désolée de ne pas être originale sur le couple mais c'est mon préféré.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, eh bien voilà, un OS sorti tout droit de ma stupide imagination et d'un doujinshi de -Man. À priori rien à voir me direz-vous. Mais si ! Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant lol. Je vous préviens c'est un petit délire que je me suis faite. Par contre j'ai peur que la fic ne soit axée que sur du lemon. Enfin, ça vous me le direz par des reviews, pas vrai ? (gros yeux d'espoir)

Rating : T (ben oui, il y a quelques passages "chaud")

Auteur : ben Jindri, qui d'autre peut pondre ce genre de choses ?

Genre : Romance et Humour (enfin j'ai essayé)

Disclaimer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre deux autres, mignons, sont rien qu'à moi. Le doujinshi non plus ne m'appartient pas.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'amour engendre...l'amour ou des problèmes ?**

Depuis que le dîner avait commencé, Zoro ne cessait de dévorer Sanji des yeux. Et ce repas devait s'éterniser un peu trop longtemps au goût du bretteur car celui-ci faisait du pied au cuisinier depuis un moment déjà. Cela en disait long sur les intentions du jeune homme après dîner. Seules Nami, Robin et Usopp avaient remarqué l'impatience de Zoro et l'agacement de Sanji dont les joues se coloraient peu à peu de rouge. Non pas de colère mais de gêne. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Fort heureusement, Nami finit son dessert et tout le monde quitta la cuisine du Sunny pour aller sur le pont. Tous sauf les deux amants. Le blond commença par ranger la table, les joues toujours rosies. Lorsque Zoro se fut assuré que personne ne les dérangerait, il prit Sanji par la taille et mordilla son oreille droite.

-Enfin seuls.

-Zoro…C'est pas le moment…

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait que son désir et son corps qui lui criaient de faire sur le champ l'amour à son amant et il glissa une main sous la chemise noire de Sanji. Cette main descendit peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon. Avant que Zoro n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de gênant pour lui, le cuisinier se dégagea et le disputa :

-Je débarrasse la table ! Tu ne peux donc pas attendre quelques instants ? Au pire, si tu es pressé aide-moi. Ça changerait.

Sanji prit les dernières assiettes et les mit dans l'évier tandis que Zoro lui amenait les plats. Le blond commença alors à faire la vaisselle.

-Tu n'as qu'à essuyer pour te rendre utile.

La colère n'était toujours pas passée mais Zoro la savait passagère. Il faisait cela tous les temps de temps et il avait toujours droit à sa dose de Sanji pour passer une bonne nuit. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Cette dépendance était devenue trop forte pour qu'il la contienne à chaque fois qu'elle se manifestait. À son contraire, Sanji savait parfaitement se maîtriser, sauf lorsque Zoro aiguisait volontairement ses sens sexuels. L'épéiste se plaça aux côtés du blond et réceptionna ce qu'il lui tendait, l'essuyant juste après. Peu à peu les gestes de Sanji se firent moins brusques et robotiques. Zoro sut alors qu'il pouvait tenter une approche douce. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Le cuisinier ne réagit pas, faisant simplement semblant d'être absorbé par son travail. Cependant, les joues pâles se colorèrent délicatement. Le bretteur sourit et continua à essuyer ce que son amant lui tendait. Une fois qu'ils eurent également rangé les plats, les assiettes et les couverts, Sanji tenta de s'éclipser discrètement. Mais Zoro le rattrapa et le prit par la taille. Il murmura dans l'oreille du jeune homme afin de le déstabiliser et d'avoir de l'emprise sur lui :

-Maintenant que tu n'as plus rien à faire peut-on nous laisser aller ?

Sanji sentit son membre se raidir légèrement sous l'effet des mains baladeuses de son amant.

-Non…Pas ici…

-Pourquoi donc ? Ils sont tous allés sur le pont.

Zoro embrassa le cou du blond, descendant jusqu'à son épaule puis entamant son bras.

-Zoro…S'il te plaît…

Celui-ci soupira et défit son étreinte. Sanji fit un pas puis se retourna :

-Zoro.

-Hm ?

Il s'avança et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'épéiste.

-Tu vois dans quel état tu m'as mis ? Passe devant.

Fort heureusement pour eux il n'y eut personne sur leur chemin et ils allèrent dans la cabine la plus isolée, c'est à dire celle du cuisinier. Sanji anticipa sur Zoro, pourtant prêt à agir. Il le poussa contre le mur et commença à enlever son T-shirt noir tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Zoro ricana :

-Pressé hein ? Et une fois de plus tu ne veux pas me laisser faire le travail.

-Mais toi non plus.

-Exact.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et deux sourires carnassiers se formèrent. Zoro referma la porte de l'endroit d'où il était.

-Va-t-on encore se battre ce soir pour savoir qui prendra l'avantage ou tu me laisses faire ?

Sanji embrassa passionnément son partenaire et consentit à répondre :

-Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire.

-Comme c'est bizarre.

Le cuisinier maintint le bretteur contre le mur et continua à le torturer par des caresses sensuelles et des baisers passionnés mais inachevés. La virilité du jeune homme réagit positivement sans que Sanji ne consente à le libérer. Enfin, l'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'au pantalon et commença à défaire le reste des vêtements. Zoro haletait déjà, en voulant toujours plus, et Sanji sentait son envie dangereusement monter.

-Juste pour cette fois Zoro…

-Non. Tu…ne m'auras pas…baka cook.

Malgré sa fierté il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce que lui faisait Sanji et il enleva les habits du blond. Savoir procurer un tel plaisir à son amant. Inhumain selon Zoro.

-Sanji…

-Oh…J'ai déjà droit à mon prénom ? Alors tu as abandonné.

-N…non…

-Menteur.

Sanji lui mordilla délicatement l'oreille et un soupir de plaisir sortit de la bouche de l'épéiste.

-Je suis prêt à quelques sacrifices pour mon marimo. Mais c'est toi qui m'as dominé la dernière fois. Et celle d'avant. Et encore celle d'avant. Laisse-toi un peu à moi pour une fois.

Il serra dans ses bras le bretteur un peu secoué par ces paroles. Il ne se savait pas aussi dominant. En guise de réponse, il enserra son amant.

-Peut-être que ce sera mieux sur le lit.

Sanji ricana, entraînant Zoro sur le lit :

-C'est même sûr mon petit bretteur.

Le blond au-dessus, l'épéiste en-dessous, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se dire « Je t'aime » pour comprendre les sentiments de l'autre. Parfois même les paroles étaient de trop. Mais ils se bornaient à les dire afin que leur relation soit claire. Pour une fois qu'une personne les rendait heureux plus que tout ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner ni la rendre malheureuse. La main de Sanji caressa une joue de l'épéiste qui fit de même.

-Je t'aime Zoro.

-Toi aussi tu as laissé tomber ?

-Bien évidemment. Comment ne pas céder à ton stupide visage qui me fixe avec ce puissant désir et cet amour ? Cet amour qui me rend fou.

Sanji posa son corps contre celui de son partenaire.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant.

Deux bras enserrèrent la fine taille du corps pâle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Sanji. Mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus tendrement. Ils se laissaient le temps d'apprécier pleinement la chaleur de l'autre corps, le jeu de leurs langues, le plaisir qu'ils procuraient à leur amant. Étrange hasard que l'endroit où frappe l'amour. Personne ne peut le prévoir. Et il peut frapper deux hommes qui ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. La première fois qu'ils ressentirent l'amour, ce fut lors d'une soirée en l'honneur d'un de leurs combats. Comme d'habitude, Zoro, Sanji et Luffy avaient quelques côtes de cassées et des égratignures, et comme d'habitude, ils avaient percé un tonneau de rhum. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas eu envie de boire ce soir-là. Voyant le blond sortir avec une tête ennuyée, le bretteur le suivit. Pas qu'il veuille le consoler, mais juste que sa curiosité était trop forte. Il retrouva Sanji accoudé à un bastingage, sous la pluie tombant drue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie love-cook ?

-Je voulais regarder les étoiles mais peine perdue.

Un silence passa. Pour une fois, Zoro ne souhaitait pas taquiner son compagnon. D'autant plus qu'il semblait songeur.

-Pourquoi tu tires une telle tronche sourcil en vrille ? On a gagné non ? Et aucun d'entre nous n'est mort ou sur le point de l'être.

Le blond fixa Zoro avec surprise, puis ramena son regard sur la mer. Il pouffa jaune, sa main sur son front :

-C'est que…Cet après-midi…Non c'est trop stupide, je peux pas.

L'épéiste n'insista pas mais brûlait de curiosité. Un silence passa, où Sanji cherchait désespérément à se tirer de cette situation embarrassante. Enfin, il trouva quelque chose à dire. Mais cela ne le sortait pas de cette condition.

-Même si c'est stupide, ça ne m'empêche pas de…de…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Merde. Excuse-moi marimo. Ce n'est rien.

Zoro prit le menton du cuisinier entre deux doigts et l'attira à lui. Doucement, ses paroles résonnèrent :

-Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui te fait pleurer je te promets de te découper en tranches si fines que personne ne pourra les cuisiner. Compris ?

-Non. Après tout, ça me regarde.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu préfères broyer du noir tout seul ou que ça sorte ?

Sanji grommela :

-Tu t'en doutes j'imagine.

-Ouais. Et tu préfères que ce soit qui dans l'équipage ? Nami qui s'empressera de le divulguer, Brook, Luffy, Chopper ou Franky qui ne comprendront rien, Usopp qui te concoctera un mensonge, ou bien Robin ou moi ? Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix.

-Robin sera de bien meilleur conseil que toi je pense.

-Malheureusement elle est fatiguée, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle dort. Seuls les quatre imbéciles et nous sommes encore debout.

-Je n'ai pas le choix alors.

Sanji chercha ses mots tandis que Zoro attendait patiemment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi charitable envers cet imbécile de cuisinier. Il savait seulement qu'il n'aimait pas voir une tête triste dans l'équipage.

-Personne ici ne sait vraiment pourquoi j'étais sur le Baratie. En réalité, j'ai été abandonné par mon marine de père.

-Ton père fait partie de la marine ?

-Oui. Et c'est lui, entre autres, que nous avons battu aujourd'hui.

Zoro ne savait que répondre. Sanji s'en chargea pour lui :

-Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit que c'est stupide. Comment peut-on se soucier d'un père qui ne s'est jamais occupé de vous pour sa carrière ?

-Comment l'as-tu reconnu ?

-Une tache de naissance sur le nez. Mêmes cheveux et yeux que moi. Mais pour le reste j'ai hérité de ma mère. Pfff, je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça baka marimo.

-Et moi je sais pas pourquoi je t'écoute.

La pluie tombait sur les deux jeunes hommes. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire, ils se regardèrent. Sanji passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Ce geste pourtant banal fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre du bretteur. Mais peut-être pas uniquement que pour ça. La chemise blanche de Sanji laissait apparaître toutes les formes du blond à cause de l'eau et Zoro se dit « Merde, c'est qu'il est sexy cet imbécile. ». Le même genre de pensées déambulaient dans l'esprit de Sanji sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Son nakama avait mis une chemise noire qui lui collait à la peau ainsi qu'un pantalon noir avantageant agréablement son atout principal. L'épéiste ne cessait de se maudire encore et encore, toutefois il n'arrivait pas à ne plus croire à ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment.

-Tu sais baka…Si ton père t'a abandonné, tu ne crois pas qu'il n'est pas digne que tu t'intéresses à lui ?

Sanji sourit, regardant plus précisément son compagnon. Quels sentiments l'animaient à présent ? Il ne le savait que trop bien. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quatre ans maintenant.

-Tu as raison tête de thé vert, je crois que je ne devrais pas penser à lui et me concentrer sur ce que j'ai maintenant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ?

-Un capitaine idiot, deux déesses, des camarades débiles et une envie très étrange de te prendre dans mes bras.

-Hein ?

Zoro recula d'un pas. Pourtant il ressentait également cette envie dans son ventre. Contrairement à Sanji il la repoussait, tout simplement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me contrôler. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas.

-En réalité…

Le bretteur pâlit : que venait-il de dire ? Que le love-cook lui plaisait ? Non, impossible. Et pourtant la réalité était bien celle-là. Une simple discussion et la pluie venaient de rapprocher deux hommes que tout séparait.

-Non non, oublie ce que je viens de dire baka cook.

-Pourtant…

La pluie cessa peu à peu de tomber et les nuages se dégagèrent tandis que les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Un rayon lunaire frappa le visage de Sanji et un autre celui de Zoro. Ils ne pouvaient plus cacher leurs expressions. Celle du blond exprimait une profonde tristesse. Des restes de larmes maculaient son fin visage. L'indécision peignait celui du bretteur. Des traits définitivement masculins pour des traits presque androgynes. Zoro et Sanji, la nuit et le jour, le salé et le sucré, un chien et un chat.

-Je vais me coucher.

Au moment où le blond passait à côté de lui, Zoro le retint :

-Pas question.

Il s'arrêta, surpris, interrogeant du regard l'objet de cet amour naissant.

-Je crois…que moi aussi dans le fond…je te veux. Non pas que je t'aime ! Mais…

-Bien sûr.

Le sourire de Sanji réchauffa Zoro. Comment un imbécile de coq pouvait-il lui faire cet effet-là ? Il le prit par le col et le ramena vers lui pour un premier baiser. Il tenta d'être doux mais en vain. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Sanji rompit le contact :

-Laisse-toi faire. J'ai l'impression que tu manques quelque peu d'expérience.

-Quoi ?

-La dure réalité. Accepte-la doux bretteur.

-Stupide coq.

-Oui oui.

Un deuxième baiser brisa le silence de la nuit. Mais alors que Zoro commençait à peine à profiter de ses sentiments, Robin surgit et les interrompit :

-Hé ! Luffy vous réclame !

Zoro et Sanji firent un geste qui signifiait clairement « Nous sommes occupés, qu'il se consacre à autre chose que nous. ». Robin ricana puis rentra dans le salon :

-Compris.

Soudain, le blond se dégagea :

-Mais tu m'avais pas dit que Robin dormait ?

-J'ai menti. Ma curiosité était bien trop forte.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.

-Oui. Mais un imbécile prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la chambre du cuisinier. Il était dur pour eux de se déshabiller. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de dévoiler leurs sentiments tout juste nés, il fallait qu'ils explorent le corps de l'autre. Après avoir difficilement repoussé leur fierté, leur orgueil et leurs réticences, après bien des maladresses, ils se retrouvèrent pourtant l'un au-dessus de l'autre sur le lit. Zoro n'était pas sûr d'être véritablement amoureux mais il suivait son désir. Ne voulant néanmoins pas blesser son compagnon, il le prévint :

-Il se peut que…cette envie soit passagère.

Sanji sourit :

-Peu importe. Tes sentiments sont réels en ce moment non ?

Zoro rougit :

-Oui.

-Alors ne t'en fais pas. Fais-moi ce que tu veux marimo. Et si tu me repousses demain, eh bien tant pis, ce ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière que je me ferai jeter.

-Mais…

-Oublie tes valeurs un instant et débarrasse-moi de cette gêne qui m'accapare depuis un moment déjà.

Le bretteur obéit à son partenaire. Il lui glissa quelques baisers dans le cou et s'attaqua à son torse bandé. Il arrachait au blond des gémissements qui ne faisaient qu'aiguiser sa convoitise. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas les desserts, celui qui s'offrait à lui le tentait au plus haut point. Il caressa le bras droit de Sanji jusqu'à atteindre la douce main qu'il prit dans la sienne et posa son autre main sur ses hanches, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner le jeune homme. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en contact de cette façon. Son corps réagissait trop brusquement à son goût. Il ferma les yeux, un énième gémissement sortant de sa bouche au contact de son amant.

-Bretteur de merde…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi…est-ce toi ?

-C'est ainsi.

-Pourquoi…mon corps…ne m'obéit-il plus ?

Zoro embrassa Sanji avec douceur.

-Si tel est le cas, poussons-le un peu.

La panique s'empara du cuisinier :

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. N'est-ce pas que du plaisir ?

Ses yeux bleus fixaient le bretteur avec anxiété, sans pour autant se rassurer. Et pour cause, le sourire du jeune homme était des plus angoissants. Celui-ci se rapprocha du membre de Sanji. Il commença par le caresser d'un doigt, puis passa à la main entière. Le jeune homme se raidit et ferma les yeux. Son cœur le lançait brutalement. La seule peur qu'il avait était d'exploser de bonheur en fait. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis si longtemps. Il craignait maintenant de se laisser trop emporter. Un cri de surprise résonna dans la pièce lorsque Zoro amena à sa bouche le sexe de son partenaire et commença à faire des va-et-vient. Sanji posa une main dans les cheveux verts, l'autre s'agrippait aux draps. Peu à peu il abandonnait sa réticence à exprimer ses sentiments. Le bretteur acheva sa tache à la main tandis que le blond poussait un dernier gémissement de plaisir. Zoro ramena son corps contre celui de son amant.

-Zoro…

La surprise de l'épéiste était totale. Sanji l'appelait par son prénom ? Jamais cela ne s'était produit auparavant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il regarda le blond haletant. Décidément, même dans une situation comme celle-ci il parvenait toujours à rester sexy. Le cuisinier posa une main sur la joue de son amant et prononça une nouvelle fois son prénom. La façon dont il le faisait fit battre la chamade au cœur du bretteur.

-C'est pas vrai. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ça baka cook.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'excites de plus en plus.

Sanji lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Alors viens donc en moi.

-Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas que ton corps ne t'obéisse plus.

-Tu n'as pas eu une mauvaise idée en voulant le pousser un peu.

Zoro se laissait peu à peu prendre au jeu de son partenaire. Lorsqu'ils s'unirent, ce fut « Sanji » qu'il murmura et non pas sourcil en vrille, love cook ou baka cook. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme de l'autre.

Ils pensaient à cette nuit en s'embrassant. Cette nuit qui avait bouleversé leur façon de penser et de vivre. Ils ne vivaient plus que pour leurs rêves mais également pour leur amant. Sanji caressa le torse de Zoro tout en s'occupant de ses hanches. Le bretteur se laissait faire pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Dépêche-toi ou je sens que je vais changer d'avis.

Sanji pouffa.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Je te l'ai demandé si gentiment. Par contre tu peux aiguiser mon désir comme tu l'as fait à table.

Un sourire carnassier et un sourire tendre apparurent. La lune les éclairait comme lors de la naissance de leur relation. En le regardant Zoro pensait à un ange et Sanji pensait à un assassin. Il dégagea une mèche verte qui tombait sur un œil. L'épéiste amena une main vers la virilité du cuisinier pour la raidir quelque peu. Il se releva et embrassa passionnément le blond. Il avait fait des progrès depuis et parvenait quelquefois à faire affluer suffisamment le sang vers le bas. L'effet fut immédiat : le sexe de Sanji devint dur.

-Est-ce assez pour toi ?

Le blond remarqua le cynisme contenu dans la voix grave :

-Baka. Tu vas souffrir si tu te moques encore de moi.

Zoro ricana. Il n'en croyait pas une parole. Le cuisinier se montrait toujours doux avec lui. D'ailleurs il commença par l'embrasser et augmenter son désir. Les mains fines et pâles se promenèrent un moment sur la peau mate avant que le sexe de Sanji ne s'introduise en Zoro. Le blond regarda son amant, inquiet. Toutefois, le sourire qu'il voyait en disait suffisamment.

-Sanji. Continue au lieu de t'angoisser.

Le blond posa ses mains sur la taille de Zoro puis imprima des mouvements de hanche de plus en plus rapides, arrachant des râles satisfaits à son amant. La tête blonde se baissa afin d'apposer ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Elles se firent aussitôt manger par celles-ci. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir ensemble, leurs mains baladeuses procurant un indiscutable plaisir à l'autre et Sanji toujours jouant des hanches. Le dernier orgasme retentit dans la chambre et le jeune homme se retira de son amant. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-Zoro…

-Sanji ?

-Tu crois que nous…enfin…tu crois qu'il est vraiment possible que deux hommes soient ensemble ?

-Nous l'avons bien fait durant quelques mois non ?

-Oui…mais…je ne t'ai pas tout dit cette nuit-là.

-Quelle nuit ?

-La nuit où nous nous sommes rendus compte de nos sentiments.

Sanji fit une pause. Comment pouvait-il avouer une telle chose ? Zoro penserait-il alors qu'il n'avait fait que se servir de lui ? Il repoussa ses doutes. Il lui avait caché cela trop longtemps. Si jamais il se retrouvait à nouveau face à lui et qu'il le provoquait, Zoro ne comprendrait pas.

-Il n'y avait pas qu'à cause de mon père que je pleurais. Il y avait un autre homme qui s'était servi de moi pour accomplir l'une de ses missions.

-J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre.

-Il m'a séduit afin de pouvoir voler en toute quiétude Zeff. Lorsqu'il s'est fait suspecter je me suis porté garant de lui et l'ai sauvé. Mais ensuite…ensuite il…il m'a dit toutes ces choses qui resteront ancrées en moi. Que je ne signifiais rien à ses yeux. Qu'un homme qui aime les hommes n'est rien. Et il continuait à provoquer mon corps tout en se moquant de moi. Mes sentiments ne voulaient plus rien dire. Ce jour-là…je me suis brisé. Et je me suis interdit d'aimer à nouveau. Mais je t'ai vu cette nuit. Et j'ai compris que ce genre de promesse ne sert à rien. Je suis désolé. J'ai attendu trop de temps pour te l'avouer.

-C'est bon Sanji.

L'épéiste déposa un baiser dans les cheveux blonds.

-Je suppose…que tu tiens vraiment à moi pour me révéler une telle chose.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec le sentiment que maintenant, tout était parfait et que réellement, ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance et qu'ils pouvaient aimer. Ils s'aimaient désespérément, au point de pouvoir mourir pour l'autre s'il le fallait.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du Soleil pénétraient dans la chambre. Zoro se réveilla et se ramena sur le côté du lit. Un bruit de chute se fit alors entendre, puis des pleurs et un cri retentirent.

Le bretteur se redressa brusquement dans le lit et regarda par terre. Un mini clone nu du cuisinier sanglotait sur le sol. L'épéiste se mit à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'il était arrivé à son amant pendant la nuit.

-Sanji ? C'est…c'est toi ?

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas, continuant à pleurer. Zoro entendit une voix ensommeillée derrière lui :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

Le bretteur se retourna, absolument stupéfait, pour voir son amant et une petite fille accrochée au bras de celui-ci.

-Baka cook, réveille-toi ! Deux enfants sont dans notre chambre ! En plus, ils ont un air étrangement familier avec nous !

-Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est bien toi qui me tient le bras n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui pleure ?

-Il y a deux enfants dans cette pièce !

Sanji grogna une nouvelle fois, ne bougeant toujours pas. Zoro se leva et s'habilla rapidement, puis regarda de haut le petit garçon qui avait cessé de pleurer. Celui-ci l'observa avec une bouille affreusement adorable, puis tendit les bras vers lui :

-Papa Zoro !

L'épéiste se raidit et fonça sur le blond avec la ferme intention de le réveiller pour de bon.

-Si tu ne te réveilles pas de suite sourcil en vrille, je te jure que tu vas me le payer très cher !

Sanji se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit fut la petite fille qui s'accrochait toujours à son bras. Le blond l'en décrocha et la mit ensuite sur ses jambes.

-Tu avais raison marimo, il y a bien une petite fille trop mignonne dans cette chambre.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme. Elle sourit et comme l'autre enfant, dit simplement :

-Papa Sanji !

Celui-ci tiqua, puis sourit aussi.

-Elle est trop mignonne tête de gazon. Elle nous ressemble tu ne trouves pas ? La couleur des cheveux, ses yeux. On dirait un mélange de nous deux.

En effet ses cheveux arboraient un joli vert clair qui se mariait magnifiquement avec ses yeux bleus-verts. Si Sanji avait craqué devant cette petite fille, Zoro n'était pas d'accord.

-Mais comment ils ont pu débarquer ici ? Ça ne s'est pas fait tout seul tout de même ! Comment aurait-on pu faire deux gosses rien qu'en couchant ensemble ?

-Qui sait, peut-être que l'amour rend tout possible.

-C'est tout de même troublant. Si cette gamine n'est pas notre sosie, celui-là…

Zoro remonta sur le lit le sosie de Sanji qui en rigola simplement.

-Alors là, le doute n'est plus permis. Ces gosses sont bien de nous mon marimo.

-Quoi ?!!!???

Toujours se moquant de son amant, Sanji posa l'enfant sur le lit et s'habilla. Il passa un T-shirt trop grand pour eux à chacun des enfants, ceux-ci étant nus.

-Allez Zoro, prends mon clone et allons les présenter aux autres.

-Attends, tu ne comptes pas les garder quand même ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? On ne va pas les abandonner, ils n'ont nulle part où aller.

-Nous sommes des pirates ! Des pirates ! Avoir des enfants, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre pour des pirates ?

-Non, ce qui est bizarre c'est que nous, deux hommes, en ayons. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi je les garde. Si tu ne veux pas t'en occuper, eh bien tant pis, ils n'auront qu'un parent.

Zoro grommela :

-Je…Je suis leur père moi aussi. J'en prendrai soin avec toi Sanji.

-Sanji ? Eh bien, ces enfants ont un effet bénéfique sur ton humeur.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le cuisinier prit la petite fille dans ses bras et sortit. Le bretteur le suivit. Ils se rendirent au salon où ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipage. Ceux-ci ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant deux des surhommes du bateau avec un enfant dans les bras. Puis des rires fusèrent du côté d'Usopp, Luffy et Nami. D'autant plus que Zoro portait un mini clone du cuisinier qui suçait son pouce et était vêtu d'un T-shirt du bretteur. Zoro rougit et dit à Sanji :

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de les garder.

Le blond se rapprocha de son amant et répondit doucement :

-Je suis heureux d'avoir une véritable famille avec toi Zoro. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever cette joie.

Avant que l'épéiste ait pu réagir, Robin posa alors la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait :

-D'où viennent ces enfants ?

-En fait…On n'en sait rien. On les a retrouvés ce matin dans notre lit.

Usopp réalisa alors :

-Dans VOTRE lit ?

-Ben oui, t'avais rien remarqué crétin ? Pourtant ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure.

-Plusieurs mois que vous sortez ensemble ?

Sanji coupa court à la discussion :

-C'est pas le moment pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a décidé de les garder. On a juste besoin de l'accord de Luffy.

Le capitaine fit un grand sourire. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation.

-Ce sont vos enfants ?

Sanji répondit, un peu gêné :

-En quelque sorte…

-Alors pas de problème.

Luffy ne s'était même pas demandé comment deux enfants de quatre ans avaient pu naître en une soirée ni comment cela avait pu se faire entre deux hommes. Heureux, Sanji sourit à sa petite fille :

-Dans ce cas, on va t'appeler…Aiko. Ça te va Zoro ?

-Oui. Et ce mini-toi ?

-Pourquoi pas Kane ?

-Oui, ça lui va pas trop mal.

Enfin Zoro et Sanji les posèrent à terre. Trop impressionnés par les nakamas de leurs parents, ils restèrent en arrière. Robin s'avança vers eux et prit le mini Sanji dans ses bras, souriante :

-C'est vraiment toi Sanji. Mais lui est trop mignon.

-Parce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas mignon ?

-Pas pour moi.

Elle regarda avec insistance Nami qui la rejoignit et prit Aiko dans ses bras.

-Petit amour hein ? Va falloir instaurer quelques règles les deux papas. Interdiction de me déranger quand je fainéante ou travaille, interdiction de venir dans ma chambre et interdiction de toucher à mes cartes. Compris vous deux ?

Les lèvres tremblantes, les deux enfants acquiescèrent. Le reste de l'équipage les rejoignit bientôt pour observer plus en détails les fruits des entrailles des deux hommes. Sanji, heureux, ne cessait de sourire tandis que Zoro paraissait plus décontracté que d'habitude. Puis Luffy réclama le petit déjeuner et le quotidien reprit sur le Thousand Sunny. Pourtant, l'équipage avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas facile de gérer deux petits pirates de quatre ans.

* * *

Alors ils sont pas mignons Kane et Aiko ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. S'il y en a suffisamment j'écrirai des bonus lol. J'espère surtout qu'il n' y avait pas trop de lemon et que vous ne restez pas sur votre faim.

Merci de m'avoir lue, Jindri.


	2. Bonus 1

Et voilà le premier bonus pour mes chers lecteurs mdr. J'espère que ces deux petites hisoires vous plairont. J'aurais aimé en mettre plus mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Par pitié, écrivez-moi des reviews ! (supplique habituelle du fanfiqueur). Allez, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Histoire et fou rire**

Usopp se trouvait à côté des deux enfants de cinq ans et leur racontait les exploits d'un grand guerrier des mers :

-Il était une fois un grand pirate dont la renommée n'avait d'égal que son courage. Et Dieu sait qu'il en était bien doté.

Zoro toussa bruyamment : il savait à qui faisait allusion le sniper et il désapprouvait fortement le fait de mettre ces bêtises dans la tête de ses enfants. Usopp l'ignora et continua :

-Ce guerrier arriva un jour avec son équipage sur une île d'apparence déserte. Ils en profitèrent pour refaire le plein de provisions. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils se furent profondément enfoncés dans la forêt, ils entendirent des grognements. Et soudain surgirent des dizaines et des dizaines de monstres ! Les hommes succombèrent un à un face à ces terribles bêtes. Tous sauf un !

Usopp se leva brusquement de sa chaise et les enfants sursautèrent. Zoro sentit comme une envie de meurtre le submerger.

-Le grand guerrier des mers Usopp le brave combattait vaillamment ces monstres ! Ceux-ci ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'énorme force déployée par cet homme !

-Si la couardise est une force tu es certes surhumain Usopp.

Sanji pouffa à la réflexion de son amant. Zoro avait en effet touché juste.

-Ce n'est pas la couardise qui m'a donné ma force ce jour-là, mais tout simplement mon cœur et mon physique. Le grand guerrier des mers Usopp est invincible !

Les deux amants partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui vexa profondément le sniper.

-Ne les écoutez pas Kane et Aiko. Ils sont juste jaloux parce que je suis plus fort qu'eux. Mais vous comprendrez une fois grands.

Le blond essuya une larme sur sa joue et se prépara à répondre, mais Aiko le devança, avec un ton naïf :

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce sont mes papas les meilleurs. Personne ne peut les battre, même pas toi tonton Usopp.

Cela ré enclencha le fou rire des jeunes hommes et sembla pétrifier le brun.

-Bon, on te laisse Usopp, tu as la main pour la soirée. Amuse-toi bien avec nos deux garnements !

Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Tout son récit avait été cassé par Aiko. Tristement, il continua tandis que les deux amants étaient rassurés : Usopp ne pourrait pas faire croire n'importe quoi à leurs enfants. Oui, ils tenaient fortement d'eux. Ils se prirent la main et prièrent pour que tout cela continue, pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas en constatant que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

**Une grosse bêtise et une grosse colère**

Les deux enfants de six ans stationnaient devant la porte de la navigatrice.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'y aller Kane ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on est là pour ça non ?

-Oui. Je veux savoir ce que cache tata Nami.

-En plus tata Robin a le droit d'y aller mais pas nous. C'est injuste !

Les deux enfants ouvrirent la porte et rentrèrent précautionneusement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Une fois qu'ils s'en furent assurés, ils la fouillèrent. Kane trouva le bureau de la navigatrice fort intéressant pour les cartes posées dessus :

-Aiko ! Regarde comme c'est beau !

Il se poussa de la chaise, laissant une petite place à sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On dirait des îles. C'est une carte non ?

-Il semble oui.

Ils observèrent l'une après l'autre les cartes. Mais dans un faux mouvement, les enfants en déchirèrent une. Ils se disputèrent et ensuite les autres cartes tombèrent à terre. Puis ils glissèrent de la chaise et en se relevant marchèrent sur l'œuvre de Nami. Affolés ils sortirent précipitamment de la chambre de la navigatrice. Le midi, la rousse arriva au repas fort énervée. Elle laissa tout le monde manger tranquillement, puis une fois que tous étaient en train de digérer elle prit la parole.

-Très bien. Maintenant que tout le monde se repose j'aimerais vous poser une question.

L 'équipage, sauf Kane et Aiko arborèrent une mine surprise. Alors Nami comprit qui étaient les coupables, bien qu'elle s'en soit doutée.

-Qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre en mon absence et a massacré mes cartes ?

Les enfants rentrèrent un peu plus leur tête et Nami ne douta plus. Devant le silence de tous, elle exposa ses hypothèses :

-Je pencherai pour les deux petits garnements engendrés je ne sais comment par ces deux stupides pirates.

Sanji allait répliquer lorsque les deux petits fondirent en larmes, à l'étonnement de tous :

-On est désolééééééééééés !!! On voulait pas ! Mais on voulait savoir ce que tu cachais dans ta chambre.

Nami soupira :

-Je ne cache rien baka. Mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes petits que je vous ai interdit l'entrée de ma chambre. Vous êtes trop maladroits. Bon, maintenant que ce mystère est éclairci il va falloir que je rattrape votre massacre.

Elle s'était tellement attaché aux deux enfants qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de les punir. Elle repartit mais s'arrêta soudain, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose :

-Ou plutôt…

Un sourire maléfique aux lèvres, elle fixa les deux pères qui prirent peur.

-C'est vous qui allez me réparer ça. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

Dans un cri de désespoir, les deux pirates suivirent la navigatrice. En passant, ils lancèrent un regard noir à leurs jumeaux, ce qui montra que rien de bon ne les attendait.

Un jour plus tard, on vit Kane nettoyer de fond en comble le Thousand Sunny pendant que Zoro faisait la sieste et on put observer Aiko s'affairer en cuisine sous les ordres de son père, presque aussi dur que Zeff.

* * *

Les prochains bonus arriveront lorsque je serai motivée et que je n'aurai pas trop de travail alors soyez patients. Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Jindri.


	3. Bonus 2

Et voilà (enfin) le deuxième (et dernier) bonus. Je m'excuse du retard, j'ai vraiment peiné à les écrire. C'est pourquoi je ne vous mettrai pas plus de blabla, vous attendez ce bonus depuis quatorze jours donc...

En avant les bonus !!! Et bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Magasins

Les filles de l'équipage ainsi que les deux enfants parcouraient la rue en regardant à travers chaque vitrine. À chaque fois Kane et Aiko s'arrêtaient et s'exclamaient sur tel ou tel article. Cela finit par énerver la jeune rousse qui pressa le pas, forçant les deux enfants et sa compagne à la suivre. Mais soudain, Aiko remarqua dans une vitrine une petite robe absolument charmante et même quand Nami l'interpella, elle ne bougea pas. La navigatrice revint alors voir l'objet du désir de la gamine de huit ans. Nami sourit et dit à la fille :

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne comme tout cette robe.

La rousse lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le magasin. Commença alors l'essayage de l'habit. Puis suivirent d'autres, cette fois pour les deux. Nami avait totalement craqué pour les deux enfants depuis trois ans maintenant. Ils l'avaient ensorcelée à leurs cinq ans. Leur présence était devenue nécessaire aux différents membres de l'équipage. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, les mains pleines d'achats dont la plupart étaient inutiles, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Ils tombèrent alors sur un vendeur d'animaux. Kane et Aiko le regardèrent si fixement que les deux femmes ne comprirent que trop bien ce qu'ils désiraient. Une fois de plus, elles cédèrent. Les deux enfants optèrent pour un chat qu'ils firent sortir de sa cage, malgré les protestations de l'homme. Aussitôt l'animal se frotta aux jambes des enfants. Ceux-ci le prirent dans leurs bras et il se glissa sur leurs épaules, passant de l'un à l'autre. Par la même occasion, ils s'achetèrent des glaces et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils rejoignirent le Thousand Sunny.

Inutile de dire que Sanji prit très mal la venue d'un animal de compagnie dans l'équipage puisque celui-ci étant un chat, il pouvait aller et venir où bon lui semble sur la bateau, et par conséquent également dans la cuisine. Or les poils de chat n'étant pas le plat favori du cuisinier, celui-ci interdit la venue du chat dans cette partie du bateau. Malheureusement, le chat nommé Carpette s'introduisit en silence dans la cuisine le lendemain et poussa un miaulement alors que Sanji préparait le déjeuner. Celui-ci sursauta violemment, ce qui projeta le repas immédiatement sur la gazinière, suivi de la casserole qui en renversa une autre, et de suite. La dernière atterrit bien évidemment sur le pied droit du cuisinier, qui hurla tout d'abord à cause de la douleur, mais ensuite à cause de la chaleur de la sauce renversée sur sa jambe. Les cris alertèrent l'équipage, notamment Zoro et les enfants. Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils purent observer un Sanji assis par terre, regardant un chat au regard innocent qui ne put que faire :

-Miaaaou !

La réaction du blond ne se fit guère attendre :

-Si vous ne me virez pas ce putain de chat de suite je vais péter un câble et en faire du rôti pour Luffy ! Même si ce n'est qu'un sac d'os et qu'il y a rien à bouffer dedans !

Le message fut très clair pour Kane et Aiko qui emportèrent immédiatement Carpette dans un endroit plus calme. Zoro appela Chopper qui soigna de suite la brûlure et soulagea la douleur du pied. Sanji continuait à pester pendant que Chopper achevait sa tâche :

-Elles ont encore eu une belle idée, les deux filles. À les gâter comme ça, on va les habituer à des goûts de luxe. Mais on est sur un bateau merde. Et qui a déjà vu un putain de chat sur un bateau ? Et quel besoin ont-ils de tous ces vêtements ? En plus, à leur faire bouffer des glaces à chaque fois qu'ils vont en ville, elles vont nous les rendre obèses.

-Voilà, j'ai fini ! Tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant encore quelques heures, mais dès demain, tout sera redevenu normal.

-Merci Chopper.

Ce fut ainsi que Zoro congédia le médecin et profita de l'impuissance du cuisinier pour se l'approprier. Une fois que l'escrimeur eut satisfait son envie, Sanji était beaucoup plus calme et acceptait même le fait que le chat ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il était tout simplement un petit peu con con sur les bords.

Ainsi se terminent les aventures de Carpette le chat. Il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer le cuisinier et que dans cette affaire il avait risqué sa vie. Le chat, dès lors qu'il ne s'introduisit plus dans la cuisine, fut totalement accepté par Sanji.

**Le mensonge du siècle**

Les deux enfants s'ennuyaient dans leur chambre :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kane ?

-Je sais pas. T'as pas une idée toi ?

-Noooon…

Un moment passa. Soudain, la petite fille de dix ans se releva et sourit :

-Je sais Kane ! On va faire une blague aux adultes !

Le petit blond se releva également et acquiesça :

-Mais laquelle ?

-Je sais aussi ! On va leur faire croire que tu es gravement malade !

-Eh ! Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

Kane grogna un peu pour la forme mais il savait que lorsque sa sœur était décidée, rien ne la faisait changer d'avis. Ils préparèrent tout pour leur blague, Kane se glissa sous les draps et Aiko se fit un masque de désespérée avant de se rendre au salon. Là-bas elle commença à pleurer et cria :

-Kane est malaaaaaade !

Sanji, Zoro, Chopper et Brook se précipitèrent pour apprendre quelques précisions supplémentaires. Aiko les leur donna, s'empêchant de sourire alors qu'elle bernait les adultes. Chopper alla jusqu'à la chambre des deux enfants avec Sanji et Zoro. Aiko resta avec Brook. Elle savait qu'elle ferait forcément une gaffe. Le squelette lui joua une berceuse au violon afin de la calmer. Le pronostic de Chopper fut immédiat :

-Je ne comprends pas. Il semble très malade mais en fait, il n'a rien de grave. De quoi s'agit-il ? D'une maladie rare ou bien ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte ?

Les regards de Sanji et de Zoro s'assombrirent. Kane souriait pour lui-même : leur blague marchait. Et même, elle marchait mieux qu'il n'avait pu le penser. Chopper partit alors dans sa propre chambre afin de tenter d'élucider ce mystère. Les deux hommes, le cœur gros, observèrent tristement leur fils. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, puis malgré tout, lui sourirent. Sanji posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Zoro prit l'une de ses mains. Elle était glacée. Ils se regardèrent et en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux le laisser se reposer. Ils comprenaient mieux l'effroi de leur fille à présent. Ils sortirent de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte après avoir embrassé Kane et lui avoir demandé de dormir un peu. Sanji s'appuya contre le mur et questionna son amant :

-Chopper devrait pouvoir le soigner non ? C'est le meilleur médecin de tout Red Line. N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait ajouté les dernières paroles d'une voix peu assurée. Bien que Zoro soit aussi inquiet que lui, il le rassura en le prenant dans ses bras et en murmurant quelques paroles :

-Bien sûr. Rien n'échappe à Chopper. Il finit toujours par trouver le bon remède.

Ils attendirent la fin de la nuit pour se prononcer. Chopper passa une nuit blanche. Tout comme les deux parents. Mais le lendemain ils virent Kane petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était sous le sourire de sa sœur. Ils comprirent alors mais les deux pères voulurent en avoir le cœur net :

-Kane, Aiko ?

Les deux enfants levèrent innocemment la tête :

-Oui ?

Mais Zoro et Sanji n'étaient pas d'humeur à se laisser attendrir. Ils avaient passé la nuit entière à se ronger les sangs à cause de Kane.

-Ce n'était quand même pas de la comédie hier ?

Zoro avait prononcé cela avec tellement de douceur dans la voix que les enfants comprirent le danger encouru.

-Eh bien…On trouvait cela…drôle. Non ?

Sanji tapa de la main sur la table :

-Ce genre de blague ne fait rire que vous ! Vous n'avez pas idée du mauvais sang que nous nous sommes faits pour Kane ! Et regardez Chopper ! Lui non plus n'a pas pris cela à la légère. Ne nous refaites plus jamais cela, compris ?

Ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air, les enfants le savaient. Ils se promirent de ne plus recommencer. Cette fois ils s'en sortaient sans punition, mais la prochaine fois, que se passerait-il ? Malgré tout, des années plus tard, ils riraient de leur stupidité.

* * *

Voilà, les bonus sont terminés, je n'en écrirai pas d'autres. Je m'en excuse mais je souhaite maintenant écrire la suite de l'histoire qui sera bien plus intéressante que ces bonus. On y verra ce dont a parlé Sanji (ah ah, vous vous en rappelez pas hein ?). Bah, vous verrez bien. En tout cas je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à l'écrire. Et ensuite il faudra aussi que j'écrive la suite de mon autre fic (Des sentiments inattendus, si vous voulez la lire, allez voir sur mon profil). Je vous promets des émotions dans les deux lol. Le premier chapitre de la suite de cete fic devrait paraître sous peu alors ne désespérez pas. Et j'essaierai de respecter des délais pour cette fic.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, à bientôt, Jindri.


End file.
